The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator that can be used in particular to apply mascara.
Applicators of this type are already known and comprise a container designed to contain the cosmetic and fitted at the upper part with a constriction (or wiper) and with a cap having a rod provided at its end with a brush which dips into the cosmetic when the cap is placed on the container. Extraction of the brush after unscrewing of the cap causes the cosmetic to be wiped by the brush passing through the constriction.
Such applicators, which allow the quantity of cosmetic extracted by the brush to be determined, have the disadvantage that, as the cosmetic is used up, it builds up as it dries in the part of the container located above the constriction. This gradually causes the brush passageway to clog and some of the cosmetic to be wasted.
Known applicators have in general the disadvantage that, when the brush is extracted, the rod holding it produces a piston effect, creating a negative pressure inside the container which interferes with the wiping of the brush as it passes through the constriction.